I'm Crazy for this Girl
by Angel Pixie Girl
Summary: Remake of I think. A new girl comes to Westley and Philly Phil falls head over feet for her. But she has a dark secret she's keeping from everyone. Will they convince her to let them help? Rated T for later in the story.


I'm Crazy for This Girl

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Sunny Bridges First Year Music Class. Everyone was getting ready to rehearse a song for a band competition against the Eastley's when Principle Luna came in.

"Señor Bridges, I have a new student transferring into your class," Luna announced as he gestured to the door. "Please come in Patience,"

At first, no one came in, and then everyone heard a sigh as a girl came in. She was a fairly pretty girl with her long, wavy brown hair and big green eyes. Her style was a very punky way, with her pink plaid mini skirt, black fishnet top and platform boots.

"Everyone, this is Patience Williams, she is new to Atlanta. Please treat her well," Principle Luna said as he put a head on Patience's shoulder. Patience gave a small smile as she looked at her feet. "Señor Bridges, I leave her in your capable hands," he then left, mumbling something about paperwork he had to do.

"Hey there, Patience, I'm Sunny Bridges. I'll be your music teacher while you're here at Westley," Sunny smiled at the new girl.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bridges…" Patience's voice had a thick British accent but it was a soft, sweet, melody type voice at the same time.

"You can call me Sunny," he smiled at the shy girl as the boys gawked at her.

"Oh... OK..." Patience nodded as she looked at the class.

"Why don't you have a seat... in between Philly Phil and Li'l D. Boys, will you raise your hands?" The boys hands shoot up as Patience went over to the desk.

"So, Patience, what instruments do you play?" Sunny asked as he went to his desk.

"I play the saxophone, flute, guitar, bass guitar, and piano," Patience looked at her desk, blushing slightly.

"Why don't you play us a little somethin' on the piano?"

"OK..." Patience stood up and went to the piano. She sat at the piano bench and looked like she was thinking of something to play. Soon, she started to play, and sing.

Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

In white houses

In white houses

Everyone was gaping when she was finished. After a second, Philly Phil started clapping, then, everyone else followed. Patience looked at her feet with a large blush on her face.

"Great job Patience," Sunny said with a smile. "What song was that?"

"White houses by Vanessa Carlton..." Patience said softly.

"Alright. You may sit down now and we'll start the rehearsal. Patience, I'll give you music sheet's to what we're practicing, OK?"

"OK... Sunny..."


End file.
